JP2007-218447A discloses a conventional device in which, when an abnormality has occurred, an operation is halted in accordance with a detail of the abnormality, a power disconnecting command is sent to power switching means, the power switching means is opened to turn off the power, and thereafter, the power is supplied from a battery to close the power switching means, whereby the power is turned on again and the power is reset.